ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15: The Stampede
(The scene opens at the Mongolian Gorge. Linma was with Rod, a member of the Alpha Gang.) * Linma: Now, you wait here. Your father has a marvellous surprise for you. * Rod: Ooooh. What is it? * Linma:'''If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? * '''Rod: If you tell me, I'll still act surprised. * Linma: Ho ho ho. You are such a naughty boy! * Rod: Come on, Linma. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of father-son ... thing.... * Linma: Well! I'd better go get him. * Rod: I'll go with you. * Linma: No! No. Just stay here, Rod. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the raptors... You know about that? Rod, everybody knows about that. * Rod: Really? * Linma: Oh, yes. Lucky Alioramus was there to save my buddies, eh? Oh, and just between us, he might want to work on that little roar of his, hmm? * Rod: Oh, okay ... Hey, Linma? Will I like the surprise? * Linma: Rod, it's to DIE for. (Meanwhile, at the grassy terrain of Mongolia, a herd of dinosaurs are feeding: Gallimimus, Saurolophus, Prenocephale, Mononykus and Shuvuuia are feeding. Ramso, Denra and Sonlu are watching them from behind a tree. The Velociraptor was with them.) * Ramso: Shut it. I can't help it. * Sonlu: I'm so hungry. I gotta have a Saurolophus! * Ramso: Stay put. * Denra: Well, can't the Tarbo just pick off one of the little sick ones? * Ramso: No! We wait for the signal from Speckles. (Speckles The Tarbosaurus appears out of the trees along with Dyrel.) * Ramso: There she is. Let's go. (Cut back to the route to the gorge. Rod was sitting on the grass.) * Rod: Little roar. (A little lizard walks past Rod. Rod tries to roar. The first and second are not successful, but the third time scares the lizard away, but its roar echoes across the area. Rod smiles, but it is then faded. He looks down to see the tiny rocks moving. He looks ahead and sees a herd of herbivorous dinosaurs stampeding towards him. He gasps, then runs for his life as the dinosaur herd approaches him. The Velociraptor, along with Speckles and the Alioramus, chase the dinosaurs on, biting at their every heel, but miss. The chase continues. Far far away, Jaddo sees the smoke. With him was Denra.) * Denra: Oh, look, sire. The herd is on the move. * Jaddo: Odd. * Linma: (repeating a line from "The Lion King") Denra. Quick! Stampede in the gorge! Rod is down there! * Jaddo: Rodney? (Back at the gorge, Rod is caught in the stampede. He grabs onto a large dead tree and hangs on as Dr Z and his team arrive on the cliff.) * Rod: Helga, help me! * Helga: Your friends are on the way! Hold on! * Rod: Hurry! * Helga: (to Zander and Linma) There he is! On that tree! * Zander: Hold on, Rod! (Zander heads into the dinosaur stampede.) * Helga: Oh, James! This is awful! What do we do? What do we do? I'll go back for help! That's what I'll do. I'll go back to... (Linma swats Helga, tripping her over. Zander runs into the stampede to get to Rod, but a Gallimimus trips him over. The Saurolophus's charge breaks the tree, sending Rod flying into Zander's grasp. But Zander bumps into a Mononykus, releasing him. Zander rescues him again just as a Shuvuuia collapses. He places him on a cliff with Laura, but is knocked back into the stampede.) * Laura: Zander! (Rod inspects the stampede, the camera zooming in 5 times, until Zander leaps onto the cliff face as the last of the stampede pass by. But the Alioramus stops, staring at Zander, as he descends up the cliff to Linma, who started the stampede. Laura and Rod escape up the other cliff. Zander struggles to get his grip as the Alioramus tries to find its range of catching him.) * Zander: James! Brother, help me! (Linma grabs Zander's hand and pulls him up by the neck to his range, then whispers into his ear.) * Linma: Long live the king. (referring to Speckles) (Then, Linma lets go of Zander and he fell into the Alioramus's jaws and his fifth death. Speckles roars from the left side of the cliff.) * Zander: AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! * Laura: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: The Dinosaur King